The Girl on the Beach
by gleelover2007
Summary: Spencer is shocked and saddened when she find's out Ashley's own father has gotten her hooked on drugs.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer giggled as she watched Ashley try and copy the painting she had just finished. Ashley frowned as she looked back and forth between her painting and Spencer's.

"I suck at this." Ashley said as she set her paintbrush down and tried to wipe the paint off her face.

Spencer smiled as she wiped the remaining paint off of Ashley's cheeks.

"Thank you for trying though." Spencer said as she cleaned up the mess of paint.

Ashley grinned. "You're welcome."

Spencer was so involved in cleaning up the huge mess she didn't' see Ashley grab a handful of paint till it was too late and she was covered in it.

Spencer gasped as the paint slid down her face, her eyes narrowed as they landed on a giggling Ashley.

She grabbed a towel and began wiping her face.

Ashley was struggling to breathe she was laughing so hard.

Spencer took a few deep calming breaths before picking up an entire paint can and dumping it on Ashley.

Ashley began gasping as the paint dripped off her body.

Spencer began laughing as she took in the appearance of her girlfriend covered in paint.

Ashley shot her a your dead look as she got up and began peeling off her shirt.

Spencer stopped laughing as her eyes scanned Ashley's beautiful body as more of it began appearing.

"I'm going to go shower." Ashley called over her shoulder as she made her way towards her bathroom.

Spencer could only nod as she felt her legs turn to jelly at the sight of her naked girlfriend.

Spencer continued to clean up the mess ignoring the fact that Ashley was ten feet away naked in the shower.

"I feel better." Ashely said as she flung herself on her bed.

Spencer smiled as she sat beside her and began playing with her hair.

Ashley smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of Spencer's fingers throughout her hair.

They both jumped when Ashley's phone rang.

"It's my dad's manger." Ashley said as she picked it up.

Spencer watched Ashley as she began pacing around her room as she talked to her dad's manager. Her eyes growing wide with excitement.

Ashley finally ended the call and lay down beside Spencer.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked, as she lay beside her.

"My dad has a gig here." He wants to see me." Ashley answered as she played with Spencer's fingers.

Spencer smiled. "That's great."

Ashely frowned. "I guess I have learned to not get my hopes up when it comes to him."

Spencer frowned. "He would be crazy to not want to see you."

Ashley smiled as she leaned over to kiss Spencer.

Spencer was about to deepen the kiss when her phone began ringing.

"Ugh can we not catch a break!" Ashley wailed dramatically.

Spencer giggled as she answered her phone. "Oh hey mom."

Ashley rolled her eyes and she made faces at spencer as she was on the phone.

Spencer giggled before she finally had to go into the hallway to finish up the call.

She returned with a huge grin on her face.

Ashley gave her a weird look. "You usually look so different after the phone calls with your mother."

"Her and my dad have to go out of town." I have the whole house to myself." No curfew." Spencer said with a huge grin.

Ashley gave her a devil's grin as she got up and pulled Spencer into a passionate kiss.

Both girls tried pulling the other closer as the kiss got deeper and their tongues battled for dominance.

Spencer pulled away. "She does want me to come home so we can have dinner. So give us an hour?"

Ashley nodded before kissing Spencer one last time and slapping her playfully on the butt. "Get out of here."

Spencer smiled as she turned to leave.

Spencer cringed as she watched yet another girl get slaughtered on the screen. She did not know how Ashley could enjoy these types of movies, but she did.

Spencer watched Ashley's face as she got lost in the movie. She watched as Ashley would lick her lips and suddenly Spencer began thinking her tongue might be of better use somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she noticed how heavy Spencer was breathing.

"Fine." Spencer managed to get out.

Ashley's eyes narrowed as she realized what was going on. Her girlfriend was turned on.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Ashley asked as she pulled Spencer to her feet.

Spencer could only nod as she let Ashley lead her up the stairs.

Ashley slammed the door shut and pushed Spencer against it as she kissed her deeply. Her hands began wandering all over her body as she kissed her way along her jawline and began sucking and biting her neck. Spencer began moaning as Ashley kissed this spot below her ear that drove her wild.

"Clothes off," Spencer gasped as she peeled of Ashley's shirt and tossed it blindly behind her.

Ashley grinned as she took of her shorts and tossed them somewhere near her shirt.

Once both girls were undressed, Ashley led them towards the bed. She lay Spencer on it gently and crawled on top of her.

Spencer took a few deep breaths as she stared deep into the love of her life's eyes.

"I love you Spencer." Ashley said as she leaned down and kissed her softly.

Spencer tangled her hands into her hair and kissed her back with fever.

"I love you Ashley." Spencer said as she ran her hands up and down Ashley's back.

Ashley smiled as she kissed her way down Spencer's body, her mouth watered as she took in Spencer's unique smell. She took a finger and circled Spencer's entrance, coating her finger in her juices. She met Spencer's eyes and gave her a smile before she entered her.

Spencer gasped as she felt Ashley inside her. She nearly lost it as she felt Ashley add another finger.

Ashley curled her fingers and began pumping them faster and harder.

Spencer clawed at the sheets as she felt the orgasm coming closer and closer.

Ashley pinched Spencer's clit and felt her tighten around her.

Spencer arched off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her.

Ashley licked her fingers clean before pulling Spencer into her arms, and holding her tight as sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley smiled as she watched Spencer from across the crowded club. Spencer was getting them drinks when a rather older gentleman attempted to pick her up. Ashley laughed as she saw Spencer roll her eyes at the obviously stupid pick up line the man was trying to use.

Ashley searched the rest of the club, taking in all the drunk but happy faces, she and Spencer had agreed they needed a date night just the two of them. Ashley had chosen the spot and now looking back towards Spencer she regretted it when she saw how annoyed her girlfriend was getting by the older gentleman.

"Hey babe over here", Ashley waved towards Spencer.

Spencer smiled as she made her towards her setting their drinks down as she slumped into the chair.

The man was still staring intently at Spencer.

Might as well give him a show, Ashley thought as she slid closer to Spencer and pulled her into a kiss.

Spencer was quick to deepen the kiss her tongue seeking out Ashley's as both girls tongues danced together beautifully.

Ashley pulled away and winked at the man as his mouth dropped open.

Spencer noticed and turned to look in his direction. "Is that why you kissed me? To piss him off?" Spencer asked her voice full of hurt.

"Of course not, Ashley quickly responded. "I wanted to first off because well you're hot, she said with a grin.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"And secondly that tool needed to know you were taken." Ashley finished off as she quickly downed her drink. She wiped her mouth as she set the empty cup back on the table.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Ashley asked as she took in Spencer's annoyed appearance.

Spencer nodded as she took Ashley's offered hand and followed her out of the club.

Ashley drove to a nearby park and turned off the ignition her eyes landing on Spencer.

Spencer smiled and took Ashley's hand and began playing with her fingers.

Ashley smiled, "so when's your curfew?"

A huge grin crossed Spencer's face, "my mom is out of town, so I don't have one."

Ashley's mouth dropped open. "Spencer Carlin you little harlot you were planning on seducing me weren't you?"

Spencer giggled, "It wouldn't take much.

Ashley nodded her face serious.

Spencer laughed.

Ashley leaned over and kissed her, before starting the car and driving off.

They pulled into Ashley's driveway and stared up at the dark mansion.

"Guess my mom is gone too." Ashley said bitterly as she got out the car and slammed the door.

Spencer frowned as she took Ashley's hand and led her towards the house.

They made their way to Ashley's room where Ashley threw her purse onto her bed as she sat on her couch.

Spencer sat beside her.

"It's so hot today." Ashley complained.

Spencer was quick to agree, "Where did this heat even come from?"

Ashley took a deep breath before walking over to her dresser and pulling out two bikinis'. "Feel like going for a swim?"

Spencer nodded as she took the bathing suit from Ashley and headed off towards the bathroom to change.

Ashley rolled her eyes, like I haven't ever seen you naked, she thought as she began to change.

The girls quickly made their way towards the pool, giggling as they both jumped in.

Spencer giggled as Ashley attempted a cannonball which turned into a belly flop.

Ashley came up for air a pout crossing her gorgeous face.

"Aww what's wrong?" Spencer asked as she swam towards her.

"You're laughing at me." Ashley said as she continued to pout.

Spencer began kissing Ashley's neck as she slid her arms around her. "Feel better?"

Ashley arched her neck giving her more access. "Getting there." She responded.

Spencer smiled and kissed Ashely deeply, only pulling apart for much needed air.

"I love you Ash." Spencer whispered.

"I love you too Spence."

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as she dried her hair. "You have been really quiet."

Ashley took a deep breath before answering. "I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't even show up or what if I'm not what he expects?"

Spencer set the hair dryer down and crawled across the bed towards Ashley.

"He would be crazy not to love you, your smart, funny, beautiful, strong, and the list goes on Spencer said as she watched that all familiar cocky grin flash across Ashley's face.

Ashley kissed her chastely, Thank you, I needed to hear that."

Spencer smiled and nodded as she lay down and held her arms open waiting for Ashley to fall into them.

"I love you." Ashley said sleepily as she cuddled closer to Spencer.

Spencer kissed her forehead before answering. "I love you too always."

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very sick. Hope you all are enjoying this story; drama will be coming up soon for our favorite girls. Reviews make me happy and earn you a cookie


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley was at home thumbing through a magazine when her phone rang. She smiled as she saw the name flashing across the screen.

"Hey beautiful," she said as she set the magazine down.

Spencer smiled at the other end. "Hey yourself." What are you up too?"

Ashley lay down on her bed and sighed, "Not a thing." You?"

"I have to go shopping with my mom." Spencer said annoyance evident in her voice.

Ashley laughed. "Aww my poor baby."

"You know if you really loved me you would at least come along." Spencer pouted.

Ashley rolled her eyes then quickly realized she was on the phone and Spencer couldn't see. "Your mother would kill me."

Spencer giggled, and then turned serious. "Ugh your right!" she yelled.

Ashley smiled, "can we meet up later? Say the beach?"

"I would love that." Spencer replied.

"Awesome, have a terrific day shopping with your mother, pick her up some Chanel 666 on me." Ashley said humor in her voice.

"That's real funny Ash, remind me to laugh." Spencer said, as she glanced at the clock. "I got to go, see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Ashley said with a smile as she hung up the phone and went to look through her bikinis.

Ashley was enjoying the warm sun beating down on her face as she lay close to the water and waited for Spencer.

She smiled when a shadow blocked her view.

Ashley sat up and watched Spencer lay her towel beside hers.

"How was shopping?" Ashley asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she lay down on the towel.

Ashley grinned evily as she took Spencer's hand and kissed her fingers.

"I think I might have something to take your mind off of it." Ashley said gleefully.

Spencer eyed her, she could see the mischief in Ashley's eyes, but she went with it anyways. "What?" she asked curiously.

With surprising strength Ashley lifted a screaming Spencer over her shoulder and tossed her into the warm water.

Spencer came up gasping for air. "Ashley!" she screamed.

"Yes?" Ashley asked innocently as she swam towards her. She gave Spencer a puppy dog look, which Spencer almost melted into (almost).

Spencer smiled and kissed her quickly before ducking her head in the water.

Ashley emerged gasping for air, and glared at a giggling Spencer.

"Touché." Ashley mumbled.

Spencer turned serious and wrapped her arms around Ashley, "do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Ashley shuddered as she pulled Spencer closer, "tell me."

Spencer began nibbling on Ashley's ear, as she trailed her fingers down Ashley's body. "I would rather show you." She said as she pushed Ashley's bottoms aside and began rubbing her woman hood.

Ashley moaned as she opened her legs up more giving Spencer better access.

"You're so wet." Spencer said as she dipped her fingers into Ashley teasing her.

"We have never had sex in public before." Ashley whispered. "I love it." She said smiling as she pulled Spencer into a deep kiss.

Spencer deepened the kiss as she plunged two fingers deep inside her girlfriend.

Ashley moaned into Spencer's mouth which Spencer took full advantage by shoving her tongue into Ashley's mouth.

Their tongues danced together perfectly as Spencer continued to pound into Ashley.

"I'm so close." Ashley said as her nails dug into Spencer's back.

Spencer hissed but continued curling her fingers inside Ashley, while also rubbing and pinching her clit. She could feel Ashley getting closer, so she kissed her deeply to drown out her moans.

Ashley's orgasm ripped through and she clung to Spencer tightly.

"Wow that was incredible." Ashley managed to get out once her breathing returned to normal.

Spencer smiled as she kissed Ashley's forehead and pulled her closer.

As they were driving home, Spencer noticed Ashley take a detour, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Ashley answered as she took Spencer's hand and interlaced theirs fingers.

Spencer smiled as it dawned on her where Ashley was going.

It was a little spot in the middle of nowhere near a lake the girls stumbled upon when they went driving one day, it was hard to find and the girls knew they would never be disturbed.

"What are you up too? Spencer asked as she took Ashley's offered hand.

"You don't think you're going to give me a mind blowing orgasm and not give me the chance to do the same right?" Ashley answered as she sat on a rock and grinned up at Spencer.

Spencer's heart beat wildly in her chest as she smiled down at Ashley.

"Now remove your pants." Ashley ordered.

Spencer giggled as she pulled off her shorts and bikini bottoms and set them off to the side.

She lay down on a patch of grass and watched Ashley crawl towards her.

Ashley began kissing all over her stomach as she also ran her hands up and down Spencer's thighs.

Spencer began squirming as she anticipated what Ashley was going to do, she could feel the wetness seeping out of her.

Ashley could smell Spencer's arousal and it only fueled her more, she began kissing up and down Spencer's thighs, stopping to kiss Spencer's more valuable place, before plunging her tongue deep inside.

Spencer's back arched as Ashley's skilled tongue did so many amazing things to her. She grabbed Ashley's head and held it closer to her pussy and Ashley continued to swirl her tongue inside of her.

Ashley began to feel Spencer tighten around her so she grabbed her thighs and held her as her orgasm ripped through her. Ashley licked up all her juices before moving up and pulling Spencer into her arms.

"I love you." Ashley said as she kissed Spencer's forehead.

"I love you too so much." Spencer replied.

Ashley dropped Spencer off at home and kissed her goodbye. "I will see you tomorrow?" she asked her voice vulnerable.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Spencer replied as she kissed Ashley one more time before exiting the car.

Ashley smiled as she watched the love of her life close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley flopped down on the bed and grabbed her phone dialing the all too familiar number.

"Hey." Spencer said from the other end.

"Hey." Ashley replied, her voice shaking a bit.

Spencer was quick to catch on. "What's' wrong?"

"I'm just so nervous; I haven't seen him in such a long time." Ashley replied her voice wavering a bit.

"It will be okay I promise I will be there every step of the way."

Ashley smiled. "Good I really need you tonight."

Spencer smiled. "Do you want me to come over?"

"More than anything, I will pick you up in five."

"Okay I love you." Spencer said.

"Love you too."

An assumed and concerned Spencer watched as Ashley paced back and forth, she had to admit she was getting a little dizzy.

"Babe?" Spencer asked as she stood up and stood in front of Ashley stopping her.

"Sorry." Ashley said as she ran her hands through her hair.

Spencer frowned as she took Ashley's hands, she squeezed them and smiled.

Ashley was quick to smile back.

"We got this." Spencer said before kissing Ashley quickly. She then slapped her butt playfully. "Now go get ready."

Ashley grinned as she disappeared into her closet.

"Okay how do I look?" Ashley asked as she emerged from the closet.

"Hot." Spencer managed to get out as she looked Ashley up and down.

Ashley was wearing the tightest jeans Spencer had ever seen with a tight black wife beater that showed off her amazing abs, and her black stilettos.

Ashley grinned as she watched Spencer's reaction. She walked over to her and sat on her lap wrapping her arms around her, she kissed her deeply.

Spencer was quick to recover and tangled her hands in Ashley's hair pulling her closer.

They only broke apart when they needed air.

"Thank you." Ashley said as she cupped Spencer's cheek.

"For what?"

"For never letting me slip away."

Spencer smiled as she looked deep into Ashley's eyes. "I never will."

Spencer reached over and took Ashley's hand as she realized how terrified her girlfriend was as they entered the restaurant.

Ashley gave her a small smile and she interlocked their fingers.

They walked over to the waitress and gave her their names.

"Right this way", she said as she led them to a table outside overlooking all of LA.

Spencer and Ashley took it all in as they followed.

Ashley's heart raced as she set eyes on her father.

Raife looked up and smiled. "Ashley my dear."

Spencer led them over to the table, her hand never leaving Ashley's.

Ashley avoided eye contact with Raife, her nerves getting the better of her.

Raife noticed and made a mental note. "Have seat ladies." He looked in Spencer's direction. "I'm Raife this lovely young lady's father and you are?"

Spencer took a deep breath and looked over at Ashley, she wasn't sure if Ashley wanted her dad to know they were together.

Ashley nodded.

"I'm Spencer, Ashley's girlfriend."

Raife's eyes got big, before he smiled and nodded. "Right on."

He looked over at Ashley and took her other hand. "I'm sorry I have been mia but I am here now."

Ashley relaxed as she looked up and smiled.

"So let's eat." Raife said as he summoned the waitress.

Ashley and Spencer giggled as Raife told them story after story of his life on tour.

"This one girl tied herself to the front of our bus, it was crazy." Raife said as he downed a shot.

Ashley smiled at her father as she listened.

He was in the middle of another story when his nose suddenly started bleeding, and a white substance appeared.

Ashley jumped up from the table and went to get more napkins.

Spencer's heart sank as she realized it was cocaine coming from his nose.

Raife looked at her and smiled. "Hate it when this happens." He said sadly as he took the napkins from Ashley and cleaned up his nose.

"I know it's getting late but why don't you ladies join me for a little party?" Raife asked as he downed another shot.

Spencer was becoming worried, Raife was really drunk and high and she was afraid of how far Ashley would go to please him.

Ashley grinned, "Hell yeah sounds fun." She looked over at Spencer.

"I will wait here," she said sadly.

Ashley leaned down and kissed her cheek, before following her dad into another room.

Spencer's heart sank as she watched the love her life disappear behind the door and the sound of a lock as it slid into place.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer looked at her phone for what seemed like the millionth time, she frowned when she saw she still had no new texts. She had been texting and calling Ashley like crazy. She had to take a cab home last night because Ashley never returned from the back room. Spencer was sick to her stomach with worry.

She set her phone down and grabbed her keys rushing down her driveway in a panic and nearly running her mother over in the process.

"Spencer?!" Paula screamed as she watched her daughter peel out of the driveway in a panic.

Spencer arrived at Ashley's and shut the car off, she took a deep breath before entering the dark mansion.

She nearly screamed with joy when she saw a light coming from the kitchen but it quickly turned to a frown when she only Kyla sitting at the island.

"Jesus Spencer you scared the hell out of me!" Kyla screamed when she finally noticed Spencer in the doorway. "What's wrong? She asked as she noticed the worry all over Spencer's face.

"Did Ashley ever come home last night?" Spencer asked her voice shaking.

Kyla looked towards the stairs then back towards Spencer. "I'm not sure."

Spencer raced up the stairs, Kyla hot on her heels; they both frowned when they saw Ashley's made up bed.

"Ugh!" Spencer screamed as she threw herself onto the bed.

Kyla looked around the room and frowned, "I can't believe she didn't come home."

Spencer slid of the bed and began pacing. "Your dad took her to some back room," Spencer began but trailed off when she saw the look of sheer panic on Kyla's face.

"What?" she asked as she stopped in front of Kyla.

"I'm sure it's nothing but that is where my dad keeps his drug stash." Kyla whispered as she began pacing.

Spencer gasped as she grabbed Kyla's phone and dialed Ashley's number.

"What do you want Kyla?" Ashley said from the other end of the phone annoyance evident in her voice.

"Oh my god Ashley?" Spencer said into the phone relief coursing through her.

"Spencer hey, what are doing with Kyla's phone?"

"Why aren't you answering my calls or texts?!" Spencer nearly screamed.

"I just turned my phone back on." Ashley replied.

Spencer seethed with anger. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been?" She could hear Ashley take a deep breath before answering.

"I'm fine, I will be home soon." And with that Ashley hung up the phone.

Spencer's mouth dropped open as she heard the click.

"Well?" she heard Kyla ask.

"She claims she is fine, and then she hung up on me." Spencer said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kyla rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Spencer."

They both jumped when they heard a loud bang downstairs.

"Ashley?!" they both screamed when they saw Ashley on the floor laughing like a crazy person.

"Kyla, Spencer how do you do?" Ashley asked as she climbed up off the floor.

"Where the hell have you been? Spencer asked as she took in Ashley's appearance. She didn't miss the white powder dribbling from Ashley's nose.

"Around." Ashley responded as she began fidgeting.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her girlfriend. "We have been worried sick."

Ashley got up and began jogging in place. "No need I am great, perfect, never better. Ashley said all in one breath.

Spencer stood up and rubbed her face. "I just wish you would have called."

Ashley jogged over to her and kissed her deeply.

Kyla looked away and stared awkwardly at the floor.

Ashley finally pulled away and smiled. "See I'm fine, now who is hungry, cuz I sure am," and with that she turned on her heel and stormed out the door.

Spencer and Kyla just stood there trying to figure out what the hell was going on, they had never seen Ashley so hyper before and it worried them.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer was worried sick. She hadn't heard from Ashley in days. She couldn't eat or sleep and she barley passing any of her classes. Her mom kept prying and Spencer was just waiting for the big I told you so that never came. She just was at a loss, as to help Ashley especially if she was not even sure Ash wanted help. She talked to Kyla every once in a while and had to hold back the tears as she told her how much and often Ashley would snort up. It was really breaking her heart.

Spencer was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She ran as fast as she could towards it. "Ashley?!" she screamed into the phone. She was crushed when she heard the voice on the other end.

"No Aiden I don't want to buy raffle tickets." Spencer growled into the phone before hanging up and throwing it onto her bed. She felt bad she was so harsh to him but the worry was making her sick.

Ashley picked up a bag of the white powder and poured it in front of her; she grabbed a straw and began snorting. She was annoyed when her phone began ringing beside her. "What?" she snapped into the phone.

Spencer cringed on the other end. "Ashley?" It's me." Are you okay?"

It took Ashley a minute to register the voice on the other end. "Spencer!" Ashley screamed into the phone.

Spencer jumped at the sound.

"I have missed you so much." Ashley said her voice full of emotion.

Spencer's heart melted she had missed her girlfriend terribly.

"Are you still there?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah Ash I'm here."

"When can I see you again?" Ashley asked as she wiped the powder from her nose.

"I can come over today?" Spencer asked her voice full of hope.

Ashley smiled on the other end. "I would love nothing more." She replied as she began sniffling.

Spencer's heart broke at the sound. "Ashley you're not high are you?" Please tell me you're not high."

Ashley took a deep breath before answering." Spence I"

"No you know what forget it!" I can't keep worrying about you Ashley." Spencer cried into the phone her voice giving away her hurt.

Ashley wiped away the tears coming down her face. "Spencer I'm sorry, please don't leave me."

"I'm not Ash but when you're ready to talk, I will be here." And with that the line went dead.

Ashley began sobbing, she knew she was hurting Spencer but she couldn't stop. She blamed her dad for doing this to her, as she grabbed the straw and began snorting again ignoring the blood dripping from her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer was growing more and more frustrated as she stared down at her phone willing it to ring. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and let the tears finally fall as she realized Ashley just wasn't going to call.

Arthur stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened as Spencer finally broke. His heart broke for his daughter; he understood how badly she wanted to help the girl she loved. He didn't hear Paula creep up behind him until she spoke.

"I always knew that girl was trouble." Paula said an evil gleam shone in her eyes.

"Stop it!" Arthur shouted.

Paula jumped at the anger evident in Arthur's voice.

"Our daughter loves that girl and I'm going to do my best to help her through this." Arthur said as headed up the stairs.

Paula stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering if she should follow him or not, but decided against it and turned to leave without a word.

Arthur knocked on Spencer's door before poking his head in "hey sweetie."

Spencer lifted her head and gave her dad a small smile.

"No word?" he asked as he entered the room and sat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

Spencer sat up and wiped her eyes before shaking her head no.

Arthur pulled the broken girl into his arms as she began crying again. "It will be okay."

"No it won't." he heard Spencer mumble into his shirt.

He continued to rub Spencer's back till she calmed down a bit. "Maybe you should just go see her." Arthur suggested.

Spencer pulled away and wiped her eyes, her face full of hurt. "What if she does not want to see me?"

Arthur cupped her cheek. "If she loves you as much as I have seen that she does, then you know the answer. She needs you Spencer; maybe she just does not know how to say it."

Spencer smiled at her father before getting up and grabbing her keys and rushing out the door.

Ashley lay down on her bed, the high making her dizzy. She reached for her phone and frowned when she noticed Spencer still had not called. She threw her phone to the side and grabbed a tissue wiping her nose clean of the powder she just stuff sniffed. She jumped when her door suddenly swung open.

Spencer barreled into the room and nearly cried at the sight that greeted her. Ashley was sprawled on the bed wearing nothing but her bra and panties, tissues all around her.

"Spencer?" Ashley whispered as she got up and walked towards her.

Spencer held back tears as Ashley pulled her into her arms. She wrapped her arms around her tighter not wanting to let go. It had been so long since she held her girlfriend and she missed it terribly.

"I have missed you so much." Ashley said into Spencer's shirt. She pulled back and pulled Spencer into a fiery kiss.

Spencer was quick to respond and tangled her hands into Ashley's hair pulling her as close as possible to her. She moaned when she felt Ashley's tongue slide against her own.

Ashley began nibbling along Spencer's jawline biting down every so often. "I love you so much Spence." Ashley said as she ran her hand under Spencer's shirt.

Spencer closed her eyes and let her hormones take over. "I love you to Ashley."

Ashley smiled as she peeled off the offending shirt and threw it blindly behind her. "You're so beautiful." She whispered as she bent down and kissed Spencer's stomach.

Spencer moaned as she guided Ashley back up to her waiting lips.

Spencer clawed the sheets and Ashley's tongue did wonderful things to her. She called out Ashley's name as she came and fell to the bed exhausted.

Ashley climbed up towards her and grinned, "That was great."

Spencer could only nod as she tried to catch her breath.

Ashley smiled as she got up.

"Ashley where are you going?" Spencer asked as she watched Ashley walking naked towards her bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Ashley called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

Spencer pulled the sheet around her and waited, she finally let the tears fall when she heard Ashley sniffing up.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley groaned as the sunlight streamed through her window, she reached over to pull Spencer closer and frowned when she realized she was no longer there. Ashley got up and made her way towards the bathroom, as she looked in the mirror she frowned at what she saw. Her face was smeared with makeup and there was powder and dry blood around her nose. She nearly cried at what she saw but quickly took a deep breath and started a shower.

Across town Spencer was staring blankly into her cup of coffee ignoring the sounds of Clay and Glen arguing beside her.

"Earth to Spencer." Glen said as he waved his hand in front of his sister's face.

"Huh what?" Spencer said as she finally stared up into the concerned eyes of her brothers.

"Are you okay?" Clay asked gently.

"Fine." Spencer replied as she got up and ran up the stairs.

Clay and Glen exchanged a worried glance before returning to their argument.

Ashley was applying her makeup, when she heard her phone buzz. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw a text from Spencer asking how she was. She typed out she was fine and went back to finishing up her makeup.

Spencer blew a sigh of relief as she looked down at her phone. It seemed her and Ashley were growing further and further apart and it was killing her inside.

Ashley spread the powder out in front of her, careful not to spill any; she began snorting oblivious to the person standing behind her watching her every move.

"Ashley?" Spencer cried out as tears spilled down her eyes.

Ashley jumped as she finally noticed Spencer. "Spencer what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were really okay. How you could you do this?" Spencer asked as she gestured wildly towards the cocaine all over the table.

"Spencer please don't start." Ashley said her voice pleading.

"Don't start what exactly?" Don't start caring?" I'm sorry I didn't realize I had a choice." Spencer's voice began to rise and Ashley cringed.

"Will you just calm the hell down!?" Ashley finally screamed.

Spencer jumped, Ashley had never raised her voice to her and she had to admit she was terrified.

Ashley took a deep breath, "Spencer I'm sorry." I didn't mean to yell."

Spencer wiped the tears away and looked Ashley right in the eye, she hardly recognized her anymore. Her beautiful girlfriend looked the same except for the white powder all around her nose and the way she was acting and talking. This was not Ashley, this was the drugs and they were winning.

"Spencer?" Ashley said her voice shaking slightly.

Spencer shook her head. "Please stop this." Spencer pleaded.

Ashley shook her head, "Spence stop."

"Stop what!" Spencer screamed. "Stop caring about you?" Stop crying myself to sleep." Please Ashley tell me, stop what?"

Ashley sighed, "I'm not worth", she began but Spencer cut her off.

"Bullshit!" You're worth everything to me." She said as tears fell down her face.

Ashley dropped to the bed defeated. "Please just go."

Spencer's mouth dropped open; she couldn't believe this was happening. "Ash?"

"Leave." Ashley responded her voice emotionless.

Spencer turned to leave, casting once last glance at Ashley before shutting the door behind her.

Ashley fell to the floor, the tears finally getting the best of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she smiled when she heard a knock on her bedroom door but it turned into a frown when she saw who it was.

Aiden tried to hide his hurt as he entered the room. "Still nothing?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"No she was pretty mad at me, so I have been trying to give her space." Spencer answered the hurt evident in her voice.

Aiden shook with anger; he didn't understand how Ashley could have a girl as great as Spencer and treat her this way.

Spencer got up and went to her closet to change, leaving Aiden on the bed to think.

"I don't get her." Aiden said suddenly as he ran his hands threw his hair in frustration.

Spencer emerged from the closet and sat beside him. "She wants her father's approval and I guess this was the only way to get it. You know she will do anything to please him." Spencer cried out.

Aiden nodded as he took Spencer's hand, "we just have to be there for her the best we can."

Spencer nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They both jumped when the door swung open and Ashley stumbled through. Ashley scanned the room before her eyes landed on Aiden and Spencer huddled close together on the bed. She saw Spencer's shirt was slightly wrinkled and Aiden's shirt was halfway unbuttoned. Her eyes narrowed as the anger took over. "What the hell is this!?"

Spencer jumped at the anger in Ashley's voice.

Aiden cringed as he saw how high his best friend was.

"Ashley." Spencer whispered as she got up and walked towards her.

Ashley backed away and put her hands up. "Don't touch me!"

Spencer's heart broke. "Ashley please don't do this." She pleaded.

Ashley wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes and she took in the broken appearance of her girlfriend. "How could you do this to me?"

Spencer looked confused, "do what?"

Ashley laughed wildly, "I guess this is payback for me fucking him."

Spencer looked over her shoulder towards Aiden, who was staring at Ashley with the same confused expression.

"Ashley please tell me what you are talking about." Spencer asked gently.

"Don't fucking talk to me like I'm a child!" Ashley screamed.

Spencer and Aiden jumped.

"I know you two slept together, it's so obvious."

Aiden stood up and stood by Spencer. "Ashley come on you know us better than that."

Ashley laughed, "Do I?" Not long ago you wanted to screw Spencer, didn't you?" And Spencer wanted you."

Aiden and Spencer both hung their heads, knowing she was right.

"Look I see the way Spencer looks at you Ashley; she loves you, not anyone else." Aiden said.

Ashley looked like she wanted to believe him, but her paranoia was stopping her from doing so."

"Enjoy each other, I'm out." Ashley said as she turned to leave.

"Ashley baby please." Spencer pleaded as she grabbed her arm.

Ashley yanked it away and slammed the door behind her.

Aiden held Spencer as she broke. We have to get her help, he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Aiden sat outside of Ashley's mansion for what seemed like hours but was really only five minutes. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He could not believe his best friend and the girl he once loved was now addicted to drugs. It killed him to see Ashley like this and to see what it was doing to Spencer. He knew he had to do something or they were going to lose her for good.

He glanced at his watch and saw it was a little past six, he didn't have basketball practice till seven so plenty of time to deal with Ashley. He thought about calling Spencer but decided not to. It will only anger Ashley more, he thought to himself, as he climbed out of his car and slammed the door. He slowly walked the familiar path to Ashley's front door and picked up the spare key she left lying around.

His eyes took some time adjusting to the darkness that greeted him, but he knew she was here, he saw her car parked in its usual spot, plus the blaring of music that could be heard coming from her room was a dead giveaway. He took another deep breath before descending the stairs.

Ashley was too busy counting her stash to notice Aiden had entered the room. She spread the packages evenly in front of her and smiled as she began to pour one on her table.

"Ashley?" Aiden spoke up finally making his presence known.

Ashley jumped and some of the powder flew from her hand and landed on the floor. "What the fuck Aiden?" she yelled as she began sniffing if off the floor.

Aiden shook with fear and rage as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. "You know what enough!" he screamed as he picked Ashley up off the floor and slammed her into the couch.

Ashley was dazed for a minute before she was filled with rage. "How dare you!" she screamed as she began slapping and hitting Aiden as hard as she could.

Aiden stood there and took it before he finally snapped; he grabbed Ashley and roughly pinned her down on to the bed. "You know what; you're going to listen to me!" Spencer may not have the guts to tell you how she feels, but I sure as hell do! He screamed.

Ashley struggled underneath him but it just made Aiden squeeze harder.

"You need to stop this Ashley." This isn't good for you. Aiden had tears streaming down his face. "This girl right here is not my best friend or Spencer's girlfriend." You're just an empty shell.

"Are you done yet?" Ashley growled as she manages to push Aiden off of her.

Aiden wiped his eyes. "Ashley please don't shut me out."

"Why are you really here?" Were you hoping I would be high enough so you could fuck me?" Ashley screamed.

Aiden cringed as he heard the words. "Ashley stop." He pleaded.

"Why?" You tried for so long to break up me and Spencer and now here is your chance to do so." Take it."

Aiden began crying harder. "STOP IT!" he screamed.

Ashley laughed as she went to sit on her bed.

Aiden's head shot to the door when it burst open and spencer entered, worry written all over her face.

"Aiden oh my god are you okay?" She asked as she saw the angry hand prints on his tear stained face.

"Figures you would care more about him." Ashley mumbled.

Spencer's eyes softened as they landed on Ashley's. "Ash sweetie, are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Ashley screamed as she jumped off the bed, as far away from Spencer as possible.

Spencer jumped liked she had been burned; she could not believe the girl in front of her was once her loving girlfriend.

Aiden had not said a word as he watched the exchange in front of him. He was deep in thought and finally knew what had to be done. He walked quickly to the table a grabbed the bags of coke and headed towards the bathroom.

"Aiden no!" Ashley screamed as she ran after him.

Aiden pushed her to the floor as he slammed the door and locked it behind him.

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed as she ran to her.

Ashley stood up and began pounding on the door ignoring Spencer who was crying beside her.

Aiden began ripping open the bags and flushing them down the toilet once he was done he took a calming breath and opened the door.

Ashley pushed past him and ran towards the toilet. "How could you?!" she screamed as she slapped him again.

Aiden brushed it off and said in an eerily calming voice "either you get help or I'm so done with you." I can't stand to see you like this and I will not stand for the way you are treating me or Spencer.

Ashley's eyes shot to Spencer who was crying silently next to Aiden.

"I don't need this shit." Ashley said as she grabbed her jacket and left slamming the door on her best friend and her soul mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer sat in her room letting the darkness surround her, she welcomed it gladly. She finally let the tears fall as she sank into her pillows and breathed in Ashley's scent. It had been weeks she had talked or even seen her girlfriend and it was seriously ripping her apart. She was glad she had Aiden though; he had been a great friend through it all. Spencer wiped her eyes before sitting up and flipping on her lamp, she squinted as the light hit her eyes. She stood up and crossed over to her dresser grabbing the pictures she had been looking at the last few days all of her and Ashley. She cried as she held them close and placed them under her pillow.

Aiden ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell to the Carlin residence.

"Aiden hi", a tired looking Arthur answered as he stepped aside allowing him to enter.

Aiden smiled as he stepped into the house. "How is she doing?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Arthur frowned as he glanced towards the stairs.

Aiden nodded as he followed his gaze. "May I?"

Arthur nodded as he patted him on the back. "Thanks for being there for her." He then turned and headed towards the kitchen.

Aiden trotted up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door before entering. He held up a bag and smiled. "I brought ice cream and some movies."

Spencer smiled. She was so glad to have Aiden through this all. He was proving to be a really great friend.

Aiden set the bag down as he sat beside Spencer on the bed. He took in her broken appearance and frowned. "Anything?"

Spencer began crying again as she shook her head no.

Aiden pulled her into his arms and let her cry, he too letting the tears fall.

"I can't believe she is doing this." Spencer cried into his shirt. "How could her father do this to her!?" She screamed as she pulled away.

Aiden listened as Spencer recounted the story from the night they went and saw Raife. "Wow I can't believe he would supply Ashley with drugs."

Spencer laughed, "I can, and her family does not give a flying crap about her."

Aiden's heart dropped as he realized just how right Spencer was. "But we do." And we can still help."

Spencer shot up off the bed, "How?" She won't answer my calls and every time I go over there it ends in a fight and I watch her leave. She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm losing her."

Aiden stood up and went over to Spencer. "You're not going to lose her, she loves you so much Spence."

Spencer scoffed. "Let's just watch the movies."

Aiden nodded as he followed her back to the bed. They both sat down and cuddled close as they watched the first movie.

Spencer suddenly shot up startling Aiden.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah sorry." Spencer said she checked the time. It was a little pass six. She was surprised her mother didn't burst into her room declaring dinner was ready.

Aiden rubbed his eyes again and sat up. "I should probably go I'm sure your mom will be home soon."

Spencer cringed, "she might be glad to see you here in my bed."

Aiden smiled as she cupped Spencer's cheek stroking it gently. "Ashley will be in this bed again."

Spencer smiled as she leaned in to hug him. They both jumped apart when Spencer's bedroom door was flung open and Paula and Arthur came through it.

"Mom, dad what's wrong?" Spencer asked as she took in her parent's worried expressions.

"Spencer sweetie they found a body on the beach." Paula said.

"It was Ashley." Arthur chimed in.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer stared blankly at the hospital walls, her whole world was coming apart and she just didn't know how to deal anymore. She felt the weight of someone sit next to her; she gave Aiden a small smile and continued to stare.

Paula was running around the hospital trying to get any information on Ashley she could, that's when she overheard two doctors talking about a girl who was just brought in.

"She was only seventeen years old and now she's dead, I couldn't save her." The doctor said as he ran his hands through his fair in frustration.

Paula's heart sank as she listened; she knew if Ashley was dead her daughter would die too. "Excuse me, I don't mean to pry but how did the young girl pass?"

"The other doctor signed before answering his voice full of hurt, "she was drinking and driving, she hit a rail."

Paula breathed a sigh of relief as she thanked the doctors and walked back towards the waiting room.

Spencer stood as she saw her mother approaching, "anything?" she asked hopefully.

Paula shook her head no and watched with tear filled eyes as Spencer sank down back into the couch.

Aiden took her hand and they shared a small smile as they waited on any news about Ashley.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Spencer a doctor appeared, "Are you hear about Ashley Davies?"

Spencer and Aiden ran to towards the doctor. "Is she okay?" Can I see her?" Spencer asked her voice rising.

Aiden laid a comforting hand on her back and looked back towards the doctor encouraging him to continue.

"She overdosed on a mix of cocaine and pills, we were able to pump her stomach but she has fallen into a coma."

Spencer gasped as she fell to the floor. "This can't be happening", she cried out." Oh God please no."

Aiden dropped down next to her and pulled her close.

The doctor watched the exchanged for a bit before speaking, "I'm sorry", he offered before turning and walking back towards the ER.

Spencer's body was racked with tears as she finally broke down and let out all the pain she had been keeping inside.

Paula and Arthur raced towards her and stopped as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Spencer sweetie?" Arthur asked gently as he slid down beside the two teenagers. He pulled Spencer out of Aiden's arms and into his own and held her close. He pulled Aiden into the embrace as well.

Paula watched unsure of what to say or do, Arthur met her eyes and nodded as she too knelt down beside them and rubbed Spencer's back.

Finally after about an hour of crying Spencer rubber her eyes and stood up. "I can't believe she did this." She whispered.

"I can." Paula spit out.

Spencer's eyes shot towards Paula, "what did you just say?" she said eerily calm.

Paula stood up straight before answering, "I said I can, it was only a matter of time. I told you from the beginning she was trouble."

Spencer's eyes filled with anger as she stepped closer towards her mother, "Ashley is the love of my life and I will die loving her and if you can't accept that then you can just go to hell."

Paula gasped, "Spencer I." she began rambling until Arthur stepped in.

"Maybe it is best that you go." He said as he ushered Paula towards the doors.

Paula glanced one more time towards Spencer before walking out the door.

Spencer shook with anger as she watched her mother leave. She relaxed a bit when she felt Aiden come up behind her and put a comforting hand across her shoulders.

"It will be okay." He said as she led her back towards the couch.

They had been sitting in the waiting room for six hours without a single word on Ashley's condition and Spencer was about to lose it.

"Here drink this." Aiden said as he set a cup of coffee down in front of her.

Spencer gave him a small smile as she took a small sip from the cup in front of her. She cringed as she swallowed.

"Hospital coffee isn't the greatest." Aiden said as he took a sip from his own.

Spencer giggled as she nodded, her face turned serious as she spotted the doctor walking towards them.

Aiden followed her gaze.

"Well anything?" Spencer asked.

The doctor took a deep breath before answering, "She's awake."


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer cringed as a fast food bag was set in front of her.

"You have to eat something." Aiden said as he sat next to her on the couch.

Spencer opened the bag and took a small nibble of the hamburger inside before throwing it back into the bag and pushing it aside. "This sucks! I want to see her."

Aiden frowned as he set his hamburger down and gave her a small smile.

"Miss Carlin?"

Spencer jumped when she heard her name and glanced behind her to see two police officers.

"That's me." Spencer replied as she stood up.

"I'm Officer Gomez and this is Officer Jones."

Spencer shook both of their hands. "What is this about?"

"We were wondering if perhaps Miss Davies told you the location of her father Raife?"

Spencer racked her brain trying to remember, "I know when he met him he was staying at some hotel."

"The Hilton?"

"Yes that's it." Spencer said.

The officers exchanged a glance.

"Why, what's going on?" Is Ashley in trouble?" Spencer asked her voice full of panic.

"Not at all, it appears your friend was given a very bad brand of cocaine. She is lucky to be alive."

Spencer gasped. "Oh my God?" How could he do this to her!?"

"Miss we are doing everything we can to find him."

"He's gone?" Spencer cried out.

"We will find him, but if you can think of anything else we might have missed or if he contacts you or Miss Davies, please call us.

Spencer took the card from Gomez and nodded towards them as they turned to leave.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked as he came up behind her.

"Fine," Spencer said through gritted teeth.

Aiden took that as his cue to walk away.

Spencer studied the card intently as she drowned out all the other voices in the hospital. She jumped when Aiden nudged her.

The doctor smiled, "you may go see Miss Davies if you would like, she has been asking about you."

Spencer jumped up and raced towards her room. She nearly broke down when she saw Ashley lying in that bed pale as can be.

Ashley turned towards her and smiled. "Spence?" she whispered.

"I'm here Ash." Spencer replied as she entered the room.

Ashley began to cry, "I'm so sorry Spencer, for everything I put you through."

Spencer took her hand, "its okay Ashley, I'm just so happy to hear your voice right now. I was afraid I wouldn't ever be able to again." Spencer choked back sobs as she squeezed Ashley's hand.

Ashley began crying harder, "I'm such a fuck up, why do I have to ruin everything."

Spencer snatched her hand away, "stop it right now! I'm not going to let you throw yourself a pity party!" I just got you back, please don't blame yourself."

Ashley nodded as she reached for Spencer.

Spencer took the hint and crawled into bed with Ashley holding her close.

"I spoke to the police." Spencer said as she stroked Ashley's hair.

Ashley looked up at her shock all over her face, "am I going to jail?"

Spencer shook her head no, "they wanted to know where your dad was. He has gone missing."

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

Spencer sat up anger written all over her face, "No I didn't because I don't know where he is but if you do Ashley you had better tell them!"

Ashley looked away.

"Ashley the man nearly killed you!" Spencer screamed as she stood up.

"I was the one who took the drugs, he never forced me to." Ashley said her voice void of emotion.

Spencer's look softened as she sat back down. She took Ashley's hand and interlaces their fingers. "No matter how this plays out, I will never leave your side."

Ashley smiled as she squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer sat with Aiden in the waiting room as they waited for Ashley's release. Spencer was nervous but excited as well she was just really glad to be getting her girlfriend back. She shot out of her chair when the doors open and Ashley walked through them towards her a huge smile across her face.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer tightly, enjoying the feeling of having her girlfriend so close to her once more. "I have missed you so much." Ashley whispered into Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer smiled as the tears fell freely, "I have missed you more than you could ever know."

Aiden watched with a smile on his face, before Ashley noticed he was there.

"Aiden?" she whispered as she pulled away from Spencer.

"Hey." He said as he gave her a small wave.

Ashley smiled as she walked towards him and wrapped him up in a tight hug, which Aiden was quick to return.

Spencer wiped her eyes and walked towards them a smiled playing on her lips.

Aiden grabbed her and the three of them shared a hug they all desperately needed.

Spencer sat Ashley's stuff down on the couch as they entered the empty mansion.

Ashley ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Where's Kyla?" I know Christine wouldn't care but I figured she would."

"She went with her mom to some family reunion; I have been keeping her updated." Spencer replied as she took Ashley's hand and led her upstairs.

Ashley smiled as they entered her bedroom; she went straight towards her bed and lay down.

Spencer smiled when Ashley beckoned her towards her. She crawled across the bed and laid her head on Ashley's chest, grateful she could hear her heartbeat once more.

Ashley was quick to wrap her arms around her and hold her close. "I'm so sorry Spencer," Ashley whispered. "I just couldn't stop."

Spencer wiped away her tears before speaking, "I thought I lost you. "How am I suppose to live without you? I love you so much."

Ashley began crying as she pulled Spencer closer. "I love you Spencer and I'm sorry for all the bull shit I keep putting you through. You're everything to me and I don't tell you that nearly enough."

Spencer sat up so she could look into Ashley's eyes, "you have a long road ahead of you, but I will be there every step of the way."

Ashley smiled, "can I ask one thing from you?"

"Anything," Spencer replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind Ashley's ear.

"Kiss me?"

Spencer smiled as she leaned down and captured Ashley's lips.

Both girls were quick to deepen the kiss, as their hands began roaming.

Ashley moaned as Spencer's hand went under her shirt and softly began stroking her stomach.

"God I have missed this so much." Spencer breathed out.

Ashley nodded as she pulled Spencer back towards her waiting lips.

After a heavy make out session Spencer finally pulled away.

Ashley pouted, but it faded when she saw Spencer smiling at her lovingly.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you Spence."

Spencer smiled before her face turned serious, "so have you told the cops where Raife is?"

Ashley groaned as she rolled out the bed and began pacing ng around the room.

"Ash?" Spencer pressed.

"He's my dad Spence of course not." Ashley said with a hint of anger evident in her voice.

Spencer frowned, "Ashley you need to tell them, the types of drugs he has are dangerous. He could have killed you."

Ashley signed, "You think I don't know that? Of course I know but he is the only parent who gives a shit Spencer!" I don't have anyone else!" Ashley yelled as she threw her hands up.

A look of hurt flashed across Spencer's face before it was replaced by anger "how dare you say that!" I care, Aiden cares, and Kyla cares!" Me and Aiden sat in that hospital the whole damn time you were in there so don't you dare say you don't have anyone!" Spencer screamed as tears fell down her face.

Ashley's stare softened, "I'm sorry Spen" she began but was cut off.

"Quit saying you're sorry. It's not good enough." Spencer cried out.

"I know it's not," Ashley whispered.

Spencer wiped away the tears angrily, "you need to tell the police where he is, he's not a good guy."

Ashley looked away, "I can't," she mumbled.

Spencer's heart broke. "I can't do this then."

Ashley's eyes shot back up towards Spencer. "What?"

"I can't go through that kind of pain again, it would kill me." Spencer whispered as more tears continued to fall.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ashley whispered her voice shaking as she tried to hide the wave of sadness she was feeling.

"Yes," Spencer answered she turned away and walked out the door.

Ashley fell to the floor as her dam finally broke.


	15. Chapter 15

Three Months Later

Ashley ran a frustrated hand through hair as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She curled up in the fetal position and finally let the tears fall.

Flashback

Kyla took a few deep breaths before opening the door to her sister's room. "Ashley?" She called out as she entered the dark room. She jumped when she saw a figure walking towards her.

"Yes," Ashley responded as she flipped on the light switch.

Both girls flinched as the bright light hit their eyes. "Have you spoken to Spencer?" Kyla asked as she walked past Ashley and began making her bed.

Ashley frowned as she watched her for a bit before answering. "No, why have you?"

Kyla stopped as she glanced up at her sister taking in her sad appearance. "Yes she's hurting real bad sis."

Ashley tried not to let the tears fall as she turned away. "She won't even talk to me."

"Can you blame her?"

Ashley turned back around facing her sister. "What can I do?"

"Me and Spencer have been talking and," Kyla took a deep breath. "Ashley you need to go to rehab."

Present:

Ashley glanced around nervously as she sat down in the hard metal seat at her first group session in rehab. She had only been there for three weeks and she already hated it. She missed her home and her sister but most importantly she missed the love of her life who still refused to see or talk to her.

"Miss Davies would you like to speak?" the rehab instructor Jim something rather asked.

"Pass." Ashley said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes counting down the days she would be gone from this hell hole.

Spencer was in the middle of doing homework when she heard her phone vibrating her heart nearly stopped when she picked it up. "Kyla hey, is she okay?"

"Hey Spencer, yeah she in fine. More importantly how are you?"

Spencer signed, "I'm holding up."

"But," Kyla pressed.

"I miss her like crazy." Spencer answered as tears streamed down her face.

Kyla frowned as she listened to the girl on the other end of the line fall apart. She suddenly wanted to go up to the rehab center just to slap some sense into her sister.

"I just want to go see her but I wouldn't know what to say." Spencer sobbed into the phone.

"I understand Spencer believe me I do, I just want to slap her sometimes for what she put us all through especially you."

Spencer smiled on the other end of the line. She was so grateful to Kyla for helping her through this and for helping Ashley get much needed help. "I want to thank you Kyla for everything."

Kyla smiled. "I love her too you know."

Spencer laughed. "I know you do."

"We will get her back, I know we will." Kyla whispered.

Spencer wiped away her tears. "We will." She whispered back.

"Goodnight Spencer." Kyla said after a beat.

"Goodnight Kyla." Spencer set her phone down and shut off her light surrounding herself in darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley smiled as she stepped out into the bright LA sun, she had just finished her sixty day stint in rehab and things were starting to look up. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed, she waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hello?" Kyla said from the other end.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you don't worry about picking me up. I have something I need to take care of." Ashley could hear Kyla take a deep breath.

"Ashley," she began but her sister cut her off.

"I promise I will be fine," and with that Ashley hung up her phone and put it back into her back pocket before hailing a cab and headed towards the one place she really needed to go.

Ashley looked up at the familiar hotel room, she couldn't believe she actually had the guts to show up here, but she needed to see her father and tell him how she really felt about him.

She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for his condo and waited with bated breath for it to reach his floor. She took a deep breath as the doors opened and she stepped off.

Raife looked up and smiled as Ashley walked towards him. "Ashley where have you been? I got the goods." He pointed to a stash of cocaine sitting on his table.

Ashley tried not to let her father see her cry as she held the tears in. "I have been in rehab."

Raife's mouth dropped open.

"Those drugs you gave me nearly killed me", Ashley said through gritted teeth.

Raife shrugged, "well I'm sorry about that, but on the bright side it looks like you made it." He laughed as he went to sit on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and smiled. "Come sit."

Ashley shook with anger as she looked her father dead in the eye, "do you really not care?"

Raife looked confused, "care about what?"

Ashley laughed, "You nearly killed your own daughter! I lost my girlfriend because of you!"

Raife smiled, "there's plenty more girls out there for you. Come sit please."

Ashley angrily wiped away the tears that had fallen. "I have a long road ahead of me because of you and I'm not going to let you destroy my life any further. I would have done anything to please you, but not anymore."

Raife took a deep breath, "don't you think you are being a little dramatic?"

Ashley's mouth dropped open as she stared at her father. "Excuse me?"

Raife stood up and walked towards her, "baby you took the drugs I didn't force you. A part of you wanted them. You can't blame a father for wanting to bond with his little girl."

Ashley slapped her father as hard as she could. "How dare you! I'm seventeen years old! I needed my father to be there for me, not get me hooked to drugs."

Raife rubbed his face as he stepped back, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Ashley's body shook as tears racked her body. "I hate you so much," she whispered.

Raife sank down into the couch, "I know you do."

"This will be the last time you ever see me, I'm so done with you." Ashley said as she headed towards the elevator.

Raife began picking at the bag in front of him as he watched Ashley leave.

Before she pressed the button Ashley turned and called over her shoulder, "oh by the way I told the cops where you were."

Raife smiled as the elevator doors closed and he heard the sirens in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer squinted as she morning sun hit her square in the face; she had been walking the beach for hours and hadn't noticed the sun coming up. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and kept walking. She was so lost in thought she nearly tripped over another person who was sitting near the water.

"Oh my god are you okay?" the voice asked.

Spencer gasped when she realized who it was. "Ashley?"

Ashley smiled as she helped Spencer sit down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Spencer blushed as she wiped sand off of her, "I should be asking you that."

"The pain is bearable now," Ashley said making a reference to her withdrawls.

Spencer smiled she had really missed Ashley more that she would care to admit. "I saw your dad's trial yesterday, he was found guilty. Are you okay?"

Ashley wiped away tears as she answered, "I will be yeah; I have gotten over wanting to protect him."

Spencer reached over and took Ashley's hand, "what changed your mind?"

"You did," Ashley laughed as a confused but totally adorable look crossed Spencer's face. "I wanted to be a better person for you. The kind of person you deserve." Ashley wiped away the tears that had begun to fall with her confession.

Spencer's mouth dropped open, "you were always the person I deserved, and I just felt like I was losing you in the end."

"I wasn't the easiest person to be with, Ashley said through her tears.

Spencer leaned over and wiped them away, "you are so good to me Ashley Davies and even if you disappeared tomorrow and never talked to me again I will spend my whole life loving you."

Ashley smiled as she leaned into Spencer, "I will never leave you again. I want to get better for you and myself. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

"You really put me through hell Ash."

Ashley cried harder, "I know I did, I want to be a better person for you. You deserve it Spence, I hate myself for hurting you."

Spencer frowned, "stop it!"

Ashley jumped.

"I'm sick of you feeling sorry for yourself; I know you had a shitty life. But now is your chance to make it better."

Ashley nodded as she wiped away her tears. "My counselor was telling me about this great rehab center on Elm Street, was thinking I should check it out. I won't have to stay there or anything so we could still see each other," Ashley said as she began to trail off.

Spencer smiled as she pulled Ashley into a hug. "I would love nothing more." She stood up and offered Ashley her hand, which she happily took.

The drive to the rehab center was silent; Ashley shook with fear when they finally pulled up.

Spencer reached over and took her hand, "I will be here every step of the way."

Ashley smiled as she hugged Spencer tightly and got out of the car. "I will call you when I'm done."

Spencer nodded as she took Ashley's car keys. "I will be here." She smiled as she watched Ashley enter the treatment center to finally get much needed help.


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer smiled lovingly at Ashley as she washed her hair for her. It had been a long time since they had been in any intimate situation together and she had to admit she missed it.

Ashley turned towards her and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, the water flowing over their naked bodies.

Spencer smiled as she kissed Ashley's shoulder. "I have missed this so much," she whispered.

Ashley pulled back and stared deeply into Spencer's eyes before leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I have too," And with that Ashley turned around and shut the water off before stepping out and holding a towel out for Spencer.

Spencer smiled as Ashley wrapped them up and walked them towards her bed room.

"Will you brush my hair?" Ashley asked her voice more vulnerable than Spencer had ever heard before.

Spencer smiled as she dropped the towel and walked over to retrieve the brush. She blushed when she saw Ashley watching her.

Ashley smiled as she grabbed her desk chair and sat down. She sighed happily as Spencer began combing her hair.

Spencer's heart was racing as she combed Ashley's hair, she didn't know what this meant for them but she was hoping for the best. She did love this girl sitting in front of her with everything she had. She shivered as she set the brush down on the dresser.

"We should probably get dressed," Ashley said with a smile as she got up and walked towards her closet.

Spencer went to sit on the bed as she waited for Ashley to return.

Ashley returned with two pairs of shorts and two t shirts, she handed one set to Spencer and the other she began to put on. "There all better," Ashley said with that nose crinkling smile Spencer found so damn adorable (though she would never tell Ashley because Ashley Davies didn't do cute).

Spencer smiled lovingly at her as she crawled under the covers to get warm; she then looked towards Ashley as she waited for her to do the same.

Ashley laid her head on Spencer's chest so she could listen to her heartbeat.

Spencer ran her hands through Ashley's hair. "So how was the first day?" She heard Ashley take a deep breath.

"It was fine."

Spencer smiled, still the same ol Ashley who hates talking about her feelings. "I'm so proud of you Ash."

Ashley looked up, tears brimming her eyes, "you are?"

Spencer smiled, "I really am, you are so much better than you think."

Ashley let the tears fall as she pulled away.

Spencer frowned, "Ashley are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Ashley wiped angrily at her tears and smiled, "of course not you're perfect. I just never had anyone be proud of me before."

Spencer smiled, "well you better get used to it because I truly am."

Ashley let more tears fall as she pulled Spencer into a tight hug. She held on for dear life afraid this was all a dream and if she let go Spencer would be gone. "I promise to never let you down again," Ashley mumbled into Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer almost couldn't understand her but she did, and she pulled Ashley's face towards her, "you have my complete and honest faith in you. I'm not ever giving up on you again."

Ashley nodded as she pushed Spencer back on the bed and lay her head on her chest, letting the sound of her heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Spencer woke to the sound of Ashley moaning in pain. Concern filled her as she fumbled in the dark for the light switch. "Ashley?" Spencer called as she looked around for the missing girl. She heard a moan coming from the bathroom and followed the sound. "Ashley?" Spencer asked as she opened the door and found Ashley by the toilet shaking.

"Oh God Ashley!" Spencer said as she rushed towards her, she grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the sink before placing it on Ashley's forehead.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Ashley mumbled as she turned away to cough violently.

Spencer frowned, "stop I want to take care of you. Now try and stand up."

Ashley tried pulled herself up off the floor which proved to be a very difficult task.

"I have you," Spencer said as she pulled Ashley into her.

Ashley's body trembled as Spencer led her to the bed.

"Lay down," she ordered. "I will be right back."

Ashley watched her go as her body continued to tremble.

"Here drink this," Spencer told her as she handed her a glass of water.

Ashley sat up slowly and took the offered cup drinking from it slowly before setting it down.

Spencer sat down beside her and wiped the washcloth over her face.

"I'm going to be sick," Ashley said as she ran towards the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Spencer frowned as she opened the door.

"Spencer please go away," Ashley whispered as she threw up again.

Spencer took a seat beside her on the edge of the bathtub and pulled her hair back as Ashley continued to throw up and shake. "I'm right here," Spencer said as she rubbed Ashley's back soothingly.

"I hate this," Ashley said as she sank back down into the bed. "You shouldn't see me like this."

"You don't always have to be the strong one Ash, please let me just take care of you."

Ashley nodded as she placed her head in Spencer's lap and let the tears fall.

Spencer soothed her until she fell asleep.

Spencer was awoken out of a dead sleep by the sound of Ashley crying. "Babe?" she called as she looked around the dimly lit room for any traces of her. She relaxed a bit when she found her huddled up in the fetal position on the floor. "Babe?"

Ashley looked up as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh baby," Spencer said soothingly as she pulled Ashley into her lap and held her tightly as sobs racked both of their bodies.

"I hate this so much," Ashley sobbed into Spencer's shirt.

"I know you do baby, I know," Spencer said as she held Ashley tight.

"I'm sorry Spencer," Ashley whispered as she clung to her for dear life.

"I have already forgiven you," Spencer said as she wiped the hair from Ashley's face and kissed both her cheeks.

Ashley smiled as she lay back down in Spencer's loving embrace.

We can get through this, Spencer thought as she held Ashley closer to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley smiled over at Spencer as she watched her read. Spencer finally looked up.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

Ashley smiled back, "nothing I'm just really happy you're here."

Spencer set her book down and crawled towards Ashley she gently cradled her face and kissed her gently. "I'm really glad you're here."

Ashley smiled into the kiss and she pulled Spencer down on top of her, she kissed her with everything she had trying to convey how much she loved her through the kiss.

Spencer moaned as she opened her mouth allowing Ashley's tongue to slide inside and massage hers.

Ashley massaged Spencer's tongue with her own, as she slipped her hands up her shirt and ran her nails down Spencer's back.

Spencer moaned louder, "don't stop," she whispered.

Ashley reached down to take her shirt off when they both heard a knock in the door.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Spencer yelled as she rolled off Ashley.

Ashley wanted to kill whoever was on the other side of that door.

"It's Aiden!"

Spencer smirked as she went to answer the door; she gave Aiden a tight hug.

He grinned when he saw their ruffled appearances, "did I interrupt something?" he asked with a smirk.

Spencer slapped him on the arm as she went to sit next to Ashley on the bed.

"What are you doing here?' Ashley asked, and then she cringed when she realized how cold she sounded. "I meant"

"I know what you meant," Aiden said cutting her off.

Ashley nodded as she took Spencer's hand and began playing with her fingers.

"I just came to see how you were doing."

Ashley looked up and smiled, "I'm doing great."

Aiden smiled, "great. You know you scared the hell outta me."

Ashley frowned, "I know and I'm sorry."

Aiden knelled down in front of her and took her other hand stroking it gently, "I'm always here for you know. You're my best friend." He wiped away tears from his eyes as he continued to hold her hand.

Ashley began to cry as she wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I love you," she whispered.

Aiden squeezed tighter, "I love you too."

"I love you guys too," Spencer mumbled from her spot on the bed.

They both broke apart and laughed, "Get in here," Aiden said as Spencer smiled and joined in on the group hug.

"I promise I will get better," Ashley said into Aiden's shoulder.

"And we promise to be here every step of the way," Aiden said as he kissed her forehead.

Ashley smiled as she hugged her girlfriend and best friend even tighter.


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer stretched as she set her book down and looked towards Ashley who was intently reading. She smiled as she saw Ashley mouth the words.

"What," Ashley asked as she noticed Spencer watching her from the corner of her eye.

"I'm just enjoying the view," Spencer replied with a grin.

Ashley smirked as she set her book down and walked towards Spencer, "I love you so much," she whispered as she cupped Spencer's cheeks.

Spencer beamed, "I love you too, and I never stopped."

Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer deeply. "I'm going to spend forever proving to you how much."

Spencer smiled, "I will never doubt you again. I'm proud of you for getting help and sticking with it."

Ashley's eyes filled with tears, "it means a lot to hear you say that."

Spencer smiled, "I believe in you Ash and I will always be your biggest fan."

Ashley let the tears fall as she leaned in and kissed Spencer, hoping to covey to her how much she loved her.

As they pulled apart Ashley placed her forehead against Spencer's, "come with me tonight?"

Spencer looked shocked, "to your rehab meeting?"

Ashley kissed her cheek, "yes," she whispered.

Spencer kissed Ashley chastely on the lips before answering, "Okay."

Ashley grew more and more nervous the closer they got to her class, Spencer noticed and took her hand for which Ashley was grateful for.

"I can wait out here if you want me too," Spencer said as she held the door open for Ashley.

Ashley took a deep breath, "no I need you."

Spencer smiled, "okay then."

"And who is this?" the doctor asked as Ashley and Spencer walked into the room.

"This is my," Ashley trailed off, she wasn't sure if Spencer was ready to be officially back together just yet especially in public.

"I'm her girlfriend," Spencer said as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Right this way then," he said as he led the girls to his office.

Ashley put her hand on the small of Spencer's back as she let her go first.

"You both can take a seat right there," said the doctor as he pointed to a couch opposite of where he was sitting.

Spencer led Ashley over to the couch where they both sat down. Spencer studied the doctor he was fairly good looking; he looked to be about in his early forties with thinning brown hair and a nice smile. She noticed all the plaques on his wall from everywhere to Yale and Harvard.

"So how are you holding up Miss Davies? Doctor Dawson as Spencer later learned asked.

Ashley shifted, "I'm fine."

"Any nosebleeds or nausea?"

"Actually no, not for the last week."

The Doctor jotted something down in his notebook.

"Is that bad?" Spencer asked.

Dr. Dawson looked up and smiled, "no it's very good actually. You are responding well to treatment Miss Davies."

Ashley beamed. "That's so good to hear."

"Well I hope to see you next week for graduation," Dr. Dawson said as he stood up and shook both Spencer and Ashley's hands.

Spencer was on top of the world right now Ashley was finally getting help and starting to heal and next week she graduated rehab. Life couldn't be more perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley grinned as she shook Dr. Dawson's hand, she had just completed her rehab stay and she could not be any more happier if she tried, Her eyes searched the audience until they landed on Spencer's who mouthed I love you. Ashley mouthed it back before taking her seat.

Spencer smiled as she watched Aiden and Ashley talking by the pool, she had to admit she was shocked when her mother agreed to let them host a party at the house but she believed that her father was mostly the one to thank. She grinned when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her, she instantly relaxed into the embrace.

"I love you," Ashley whispered in her ear, as she placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek.

Spencer smiled as she turned around wrapping her arms around Ashley's waist and pulling her closer, "I love you too."

Paula chose the wrong moment to ask the girls what they wanted on the grill and she blushed and ran away back inside.

The girls both burst into fits of laughter, "as least she is trying," Spencer managed to get out.

"I keep waiting for her to grab me by the hair and drown me in the pool," Ashley said in all seriousness.

Spencer glared at her before kissing her quickly and walking back towards the other guests.

"Hey," Kyla said as she appeared behind her sister.

Ashley jumped, "geeze don't just sneak up on people. Didn't they teach you anything in the trailer park?"

Kyla smiled as tears rushed down her face she leaned in and hugged Ashley tight, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Ashley smiled as she hugged her sister back; it was nice knowing all these people cared. She was still shocked from finding out she had a sister but it was nice to have one. She remembered the first time she met Kyla at one of her dad's concerts she remembered being furious especially when she suddenly appeared at her school as a new student, but she was slowly starting to grow on her.

"Aiden no!" Spencer yelled as Aiden picked her up and tossed her in the pool like it was nothing. He laughed as she came up sputtering and spitting out water. She leveled him with a glare, "I hate you," she mumbled. Aiden smirked, "no you don't."

Spencer pouted as she swam to the stairs and was helped out by Clay.

Aiden shrieked when a blast of cold water hit him in the back, he quickly turned around to find Ashley, Kyla and Chelsea armed with water guns, he smirked as he slowly tried to back away. "Now girls let's not do something crazy," he said as he took another step backwards.

"This is for my girlfriend," Ashley said with a grin as her and the girls started dousing Aiden with the ice cold water.

"Stop!" Aiden said with a laugh as he tried to get away from the girls and their water guns but as he kept backing up he suddenly lost his balance and fell into the pool.

The girls started cracking up and Aiden came up for air a frown now on his face.

"Revenge," is sweet Ashley said with a smirk.

Aiden just grinned as he floated in the water.

Spencer giggled as she wrapped her arms around Ashley from behind, "you're my hero you know that right?"

Ashley turned around and kissed her deeply, "I always will be."

"Promise?"

Ashley smiled, "promise."

"Enough with all this sappy shit, let's party!" Glen shouted as he cranked up the stereo and pulled Kyla towards him, Kyla laughed as he started grinding on her. "Get off me," she said with a laugh as she pushed him away.

Glen just laughed as he turned towards Chelsea who just shook her head no and went over to where clay was.

Aiden crawled out of the pool and began shaking like a dog near where Kyla was sitting. "Really Aiden!? She shrieked as the cold water hit her.

He just laughed and walked towards where Glen was.

"We have some crazy ass friends," Spencer said with a laugh.

"But I wouldn't trade them for the world," Ashley finished.


	23. Chapter 23

Five Years Later:

"Ashley!" Spencer called to her wife as she checked the time again. "If you don't hurry we are going to be late."

"Sorry," Ashley said as she rushed down the stairs. She grabbed the jacket her wife was holding out to her and slipped it on as she followed her out the door.

It had been five years and so much had happened Ashley was finally drug free for good she married the love of her life, Paula was actually nice to her and Aiden became an even better friend. Life had really turned around for Ashley and she was on top of the world.

"Mom?!" Spencer called as he and Ashley walked into the house.

"In the kitchen," Paula called back.

Ashley took her and Spencer's coats and hung them in the closet before following her to the kitchen.

"There are my girls," Paula greeted them as she kissed them both on the cheek.

"Hey mom," Spencer said with a smile as she hugged her mom. "Where's dad?"

"He's outside grilling," Paula answered as she grabbed a bottle of wine and began to pour. She handed one to Spencer and the other to Ashley. "Happy third year anniversary girls," she said with a smile as she took a sip.

Ashley took one as well.

"I will pass Spencer said as she set her's down and went outside.

Paula gave her a strange look as she followed her daughter outside. "Is something wrong dear?" Paula asked as she put her hand to Spencer's forehead.

"I'm fine mom really," Spencer said with a smile that turned bigger the moment Ashley took a seat beside her.

Paula frowned, "fine if you say so. Your brothers should be here soon then we can eat."

Spencer nodded as she laid her head on Ashley's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

"So how is married life?" Arthur asked with a grin as he sat across from his daughter and daughter in law.

Spencer smirked, "its great daddy."

Ashley nodded, "couldn't be better."

"Mom!" Glen called as he and Clay entered the house.

"In the backyard," Paula called back.

Clay and Glen appeared followed closely by Chelsea.

Hugs and kissed were exchanged as everybody got caught up.

"What's up with you two? You look like your hiding something," Clay asked as he looked between his sister and her wife.

Spencer blushed, "we have some news to share but we are waiting for,"

"We have arrived!" Kyla called as she and Aiden appeared.

"Kyla and Aiden," Spencer mumbled.

Clay laughed.

"Everyone gather around we have an announcement to make," Ashley said as she helped Spencer up.

Everyone grabbed a seat and looked towards the couple.

Spencer took a deep breath and reached for Ashley's hand which she gripped tightly. "I and Ashley are expecting."

"Omg are you serious?" Aiden asked with a smile as he stood up and hugged the couple.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Kyla said as she hugged her sister then Spencer.

"My baby is going to be a mother," Paula said as tears streamed down her face.

That night as the couple got ready for bed Ashley couldn't help but look over at her pregnant wife and thank her lucky stars she didn't die that night on the beach and that Spencer never once gave up on her.


	24. A note from the author

I want to personally thank everyone who reviewed and took the time to read this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it. I do not own any of the characters, movies, TV shows or songs used. They belong to their rightful owners. Until we meet again best wishes :).


End file.
